Organization XIII: Life is Life
by BlackBirdomega
Summary: I am Soi Fonz. Number 2 of the Organization. Things are harsher than they usedto be, with all of the heartless, and other nuseness around. I wonder can we settel the fight with the X-Blade, or will we be dommed to die at the hands of the x-Blades chosen..
1. Positions

**A/n: Here are the position's I know about. (Not in order) **

**Organization names and positions:**

**Name: Equinox**

**Age: 12**

**Ability: Unknown**

**Weapon: Magic**

**Opinion by most people: creepy**

**Number: 7**

**Name: Soi Fonz**

**AGE: 11**

**ABILITY: unknown**

**WEAPON: Sword**

**Opinion: I don't like weaklings**

**Number: 2**

**Name: Tsu-kunz**

**Age: 15/25(TYL)**

**Ability: Unexplainable strength & speed**

**Weapon: Flames from gloves & Box Weapon**

**Opinion: Is being respected, although too clumsy times...DX**

**Number: 1 along with Konxue **

**NAME: Zero Final**

**AGE: 14**

**ABILITY: unknown**

**WEAPON: unknown**

**Opinion: join a war than get bored**

**Number: 11**

**NAME: ALX**

**AGE: 11**

**ABILITY: controls the wind**

**WEAPON: Claws**

**Opinion: I will not let my comrade's fall.**

**Number: 3**

**Name: Liax**

**Age: 14**

**Ability: Telekinesis, Mind Read, Transform Objects**

**Weapons: Sword, Dual Wield**

**Number:4**

**Opinion from others: Will help comrades under any circumstances**

**Name: Konxue**

**Age: 14 **

**Weapons: Twin guns**

**Ability: Unknown **

**Number: 1 (she is the head not the other one…)**

**Opinion: Protect my comrades even if I fall.**


	2. Part 1

A/n: This is a story me and my friends on TM are working on. The parts are a different person's response to the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

One day in The Castle That never was, Konxue was getting ready to start their meeting but no one was there yet. "Sigh... Where is everyone? They should have been here by now. *Walks into the break room and gets a cup of coffee*" After Konxue got her coffee, she saw Xaldin who was the cook instead of number 3 of the Organization.

* * *

Liax enters and looks around for the others; he sees Konxue and walks over to her. "Hiya guess it's only us 2 right now huh?"

"Yeah. Well Except Xaldy here." Konxue said with a goofy grin. Even though they were nobodies, some still have emotions like Konxue and Liax.

"Hey. I'm right here you know." Xaldin said as he pulled out one of his spears.

"Uhh sorry didn't see you there. And if you want a battle," Liax takes out his weapon, you got one"

* * *

"Hey you guys! Stop fighting! We don't need any more blood in the kitchen like last time. Its bad enough Xaldin has been chopping off chicken heads." Konxue said as she stops both Xaldin and Liax from fighting each other. "Liax, I need you to go on a mission. Recon the place known as "Namimori" and eliminate any heartless you see."

Liax makes his sword disappear and gets ready for the mission. "Got it."

Liax goes to his destination and notices that there is Large Armor, Snowy Crystals and Dancers. (Large Armor and Snowy Crystal are heartless while Dancer is a nobody) "This might be harder than i though."

* * *

Konxue grabs her espresso and walks back to the meeting room. "Sigh... where is everyone? Its not Organization XIII without all the members."

Liax was able to defeat his enemies but he was injured in the process. "I knew it was harder than i thought." He goes to his destination. "Well I'm here now."

"Hm...! I sense something going in Halloween Town. I must attend to to it." Konxue said as she went into the corridor of darkness to Halloween Town.

* * *

Konxue has arrived at Halloween Town and changed into a Vampire-Avian Hybrid while looking for the trouble. "Hm...So that's the problem. A giant heartless is eating all the others. *Pulls out twin guns* Well, this should be fun" Konxue said as she got into a battle stance.

* * *

The big heartless suddenly comes and attacks Liax. He dodges while the heartless bangs into something. "Whew that was a close call. This must be my target." Liax starts approaching the heartless, but it blocks and grabs Liax then pounds him to the ground. "Wow this guy is hard."

* * *

Soi Fonz walked about The Castle That never was in search of one of the other members. She had been told that Liax needed help, but yet she did not believe it, but as she proceeded to not find him, she realized that it was true. She opened a dark corridor and walked through to the place Liax went to on his mission. As she came out of the corridor she gasped. There were heartless everywhere. She drew her sword, and got into her fighting stance. "I never for once thought there could be so many heartless in one area before..."

A/N: Part 1 done. I'm Soi Fonz. Just to tell you. Each part is seperated.


	3. Part 2

**A/****N: Ok part 2 of our little adventure!  
**

**Part 2:**

* * *

Liax still struggles a bit but sees Fonz after awhile. The heartless throws Liax into Fonz and a few other heartless. "Oww that hurt." He gets off of Fonz and wonders if she is okay.

* * *

Soi Fonz groaned in pain, but stood up. She saw Liax looking at her with concerned eyes, but she was worried about him and not herself.

"Liax I'm sorry that I did not come earlier, but I though you would be fine. I guess my judgment was off a bit on how strong you were... I hope your ok," Soi Fonz said. She ignored the pain in her back, and legs, but felt blood rolling down her back, and legs. She hoped that Liax would not notice it though.

* * *

"Actually I am pretty strong, it just blocked me. It has good armor so be careful." Liax starts running toward the heartless and the heartless tries to catch but he was to fast. Liax jumps over the heartless and strikes the weak point.

* * *

"That's good..." Soi Fonz whispered as she watched Liax fight the heartless. She suddenly started to feel light headed. She put her hand on the head hopping it would help, but it didn't. All of the sudden the giant heartless turned on her. She was hit back, and got knocked out...

* * *

Konxue came back from her mission, and started to get ready to go to Namimori. "What was I thinking? Send them to Namimori? I've got to go and help them!

"Oh hey Konxue. Where are you going?" Axel said as he came to welcome her back.

"Not good. Busy. Must go save the rookies. Sorry! I sent them to a high level area while I was half asleep! I've got to go help them!" Konxue yelled nearly knocking him over.

* * *

Soi Fonz remained asleep if you could really call it that. That meant that Liax fought all on his own. How long would it take for reinforcements cam to help them...

* * *

Konxue finally got to Namimori, but noticed that the other number one isn't there yet. "Where is Tsuna-Kunz..."

* * *

Soi opened her eyes finally, only to see someone standing over her. She couldn't see clear enough to see whom it was, but the voice sounded familiar to her.

"I hope she's ok..." Someone said.

"Ya cus if she's dead Konxue will be so mad at us," Another voice said.

"True..." The other voice agreed. "I never thought number 2(I think that's it) was weak, but then again look..."

"Those were inflicted before she got hit by the heartless..."

* * *

Konxue rushed towards to Kokuyo to help Soi and Liax while slashing through the heartless. "Out of my way! Soi! Liax! Respond if you're here!" When she finally got there, she saw these weird people who looked like nobodies surrounding Soi. "What the! *Pulls out twin guns* Who are you!"

* * *

Soi heard gunshots, but was to tired to look. All of the sudden she felt herself get lifted up, and voices ran through her mind.

"Lets go!"

"Right behind ya!"

Then everything faded.

**~Fade to Black~**

* * *

A/n: ok the parts are now separated. This means a different person wrote each part! Oh ya LOL I put the Fade to black thing there for no reason so ignore it!


End file.
